Enter MacBeth/Transcript (Toonwriter)
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Broadway: Goliath! Goliath: What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home? Elisa Maza: You don't live there anymore. Goliath: What?! Lilo Pelekai: Elisa and I found you a new home. Goliath: How dare you?! I told you, that castle is our home! Broadway: No, Goliath! She's right! It's suicide to stay there! Hudson: Lad, they're right, you know. It's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that, Goliath. Home is the six of us. Wherever we can be together and safe, that's our home. (Hearing this made Twilight scrunch her face in a silent growl and give voice to it as her mental teakettle sings in an insanely high register for an unbearable moment—and then she completely loses it with an unhinged snarl and a huge vertical leap. Her entire body goes bone-white, her eyes blaze red, and her mane and tail go up in flames, giving her an uncanny resemblance to the Pokémon character Rapidash. Applejack, Pinkie, and Spike recoil before the glare, which lasts nearly four seconds. Then, in rage, Twilight launched a beam of magic right at Lilo, Elisa and Goliath's clan mates.) Li Showron: LOOK OUT!! (All the heroes narrowly dodged the beam before Shining and Cadance blocked the beam with their magic.) Shining Armor: Twiley, what are you doing?! You know better than to shoot at your friends like that! Twilight Sparkle: (angrily) Shut up, Shining Armor! I don't care what Elisa or Lilo or anyone said about their idea of home! If all of you are willing to go along with this, then all of you are stupid! (The heroes gasped in shock at this.) Emily: (growls, angrily) You take that back! Twilight Sparkle: No, I won't! Pinkie Pie: (accusingly) Judging from how you're acting, you're acting like you're the only one who doesn't trust her friends! Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe I would have been better off without friends like you! (A flare of magic kindles dangerously at the end of her horn on this last word, and the display of open rancor causes Pinkie and almost everyone else to gasp in utter disbelief.) Phoenix Wright: Twilight, that is so uncalled for! Twilight Sparkle: And that includes you, Phoenix! Just keep your hands, hooves, claws and appendages off my fur! Had to support someone's idea of leaving the Gargoyles' ancestral home, just for another, bunch of dead weight! Like I said, I'd be better off without friends like you! Lilo Pelekai: But Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: Especially you, Potato Nose! (Lilo gasped in horror, her feelings hurt while Stitch growled in anger.) Twilight Sparkle: I don't ever wanna see ANY of you again! I've had it! GOODBYE!!! (Then Twilight disappeared in flash of magic, never to be seen again.) Students: Twilight!! Shining Armor: Twiley! Amy Rose: Twilight! Come back! Sonic the Hedgehog: Twilight!!! (Sonic got down on his knees, then banged the floor in frustration.) Cream the Rabbit: (sniffles, then starts crying) Twilight's gone!!! Bubbles: WHERE'D SHE GO?! (Then she, Cream, Cheese and Flurry Heart began crying as Blossom comforted her sister.) Serenity Wheeler: Twilight!!! No!!! (She started crying while Goliath roared in rage.) Hudson: Come, Goliath. Let's be going. Goliath: Give me one minute. (Then he headed off to the castle, where Owen was picking up the broken glass from when the heroes were picking up the Grimorum.) Goliath: I have a message for your master. We're leaving, but we'll be back. We'll be back to claim that which is ours. (Then he left the castle.) Owen: I'll deliver your message. (Outside, Goliath looked sadly out over the horizon before he glided away from the castle. As morning came, Xanatos set foot on the castle, where Owen came up to him.) Owen: Welcome home, Mr. Xanatos. I'm sorry to tell you that the Grimorum is gone, as are the gargoyles and Lilo and Twilight and their friends. However, I think you'll find this interesting. (He then brought up a device that played the footage of Goliath being attacked by MacBeth.) Xanatos: Fascinating. It would seem we have a new player in the game. Owen: Also, I have been informed that in rage of the gargoyles leaving for a new home, Twilight Sparkle has left Lilo and her friends. Xanatos: Very interesting. This could be a problem for them, and we could use it to our advantage. But we'll worry about that later. I'm home. That's all that matters now. (Unknown to Xanatos and Owen, a shadowy figure- recognized as the Red Hood, was spying and overheard everything, and he was angry.) Red Hood: I won't let them get Twilight. Not like what happened with Matt! Lexington: Uh, I-I'll bet I could get this thing workin' again. Brooklyn: Why would you want to? Hudson: It's not so bad. There's a place right over there for a television. Elisa: Okay, it's a fixer-upper, but a few throw rugs, some flowers. It could be home. Goliath: Yes. As long as we're together, it's home. Ash Ketchum: (sadly) It's not home. Not without Twilight. Tiff: (shedding tears) Ash is right. With Twilight gone, the Elements of Harmony are useless. Blossom: This is awful! As if Xanatos taking the Gargoyles' home was bad enough! Bubbles: Now Twilight left us all just because we Goliath's friends are sticking with Elisa's stupid new home idea! Buttercup: Old home, new home, it doesn't even matter! Xanatos won! We lost Twilight! Our adventuring days are a bust! (starts shedding tears) 'Cause now if we bust Xanatos, we get busted! Bubbles: It's no fair. Elisa's idea is breaking our team apart. Lilo Pelekai: (on the verge of tears) Yeah. Since Twilight left us, we don't know what to do without her. Stitch: (sadly) Yeah. Angel: Poor Twilight... Phoenix Wright: (holding his head in despair) Damn it all! We lost Castle Wyvern AND Twilight Sparkle?! What could be worse?! Serena: (crying) Bubbles is right. It's just not fair! Naruto Uzumaki: Oh, Twilight, where are you? (Lord Drakkon was watching the whole thing from his headquarters, and he was very pleased.) Lord Drakkon: (chuckles evilly) The Princess of Friendship has left her friends and students. And so, while the stupid Manhattan Clan is enjoying the comfort of their new home, Lilo, her ohana and her dumb friends are in misery. Thus, the beginning of the end for Lilo and her ohana. I'll destroy you one and all. (Then he started laughing evilly as there was a final shot of the heroes in anguish from losing Twilight- some of them still crying- and Twilight having a look of dark anger on her face as her eyes turned an eerie blood red; a sign of her possibly turning to the dark side.) To Be Continued... Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Gargoyles